


The death of Death

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: After the Well of Souls, Eventual Smut, F/M, I am a sinful person, If Death was real I'm sure he'd kill me, death claimed Death???, fuff, it just sort of happened, so I did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: (Y/N) watched Death fall into the Well. Now she lives with the Makers, unable to sleep for fear of reliving her worst nightmare.





	The death of Death

Empty. That’s how she felt. For days she had laid in her bed, the scene replaying in her head over and over. It was enough to make her scream. Even now, after three months, the events would play like a film through her head; the death of Death.

 

_(Y/N) had been worried ever since she had met Lilith that Death was going to resurrect the Nephilim. It wasn’t her decision to make so she wasn’t going to interfere. But if he chose to go down that path then her race, humanity, would be forever extinct._

_After Death had finished battling Samael he had been badly wounded, so (Y/N) forced him to rest as she bandaged his wounds._

_“This isn’t necessary (Y/N).” He hummed at her in a low tone._

_“Of course it is, Death,” She replied with a smile, “We don’t know what’s waiting for us at the Well of Souls. It’s the best course of action to rest and recover our strength before we head out there.” Death let out a sigh._

_“I guess you’re right.”_

_“Now, no matter how many times you tell me that you don’t need sleep, I'm still going to make you rest.” (Y/N) sat against the wall and motioned for Death to use her as a pillow. Death let out a hum but followed her directions which she rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. He let out a low content sigh as (Y/N) gently started playing with his midnight black hair. She knew he enjoyed it._

_After the short break, they left for the Well. They met Crowfather at the Tree and learned that Death would have to fight and kill Absalom once again. Death entered the Well while (Y/N) stayed outside and waited with Crowfather. Death called them in. The body of Absalom laid dead in a corner as the Crowfather and Death talked. (Y/N) stayed back, not wanting to interrupt. Then she saw Death hand Crowfather his mask. Something was wrong, she could feel it._

_“Death?” (Y/N) questioned. He turned to Crowfather and said words she could not discern. He stood on the ledge. She ran. “Death!” She yelled, closing the gap between them, knowing what he was about to do. He granted her one thing before he passed from this world. Just before he jumped, he looked back. His face. His beautiful face. His smile. The smile of thanks, the smile that screamed of the love he harboured for her, the smile that shattered her heart. Her knees hit the ground as his feet left the ledge, rocks digging into her soft flesh. Everything went blank after he vanished out of sight. Breathe. She needed to breathe. (Y/N) gasped in a breath, leaning over with the effort it took to complete such a simple task. She faintly felt tears rolling down her face as she became numb. She retched, her food from her last meal leaving her stomach. She stared blankly, not knowing how to cope, what to do. She grasped her chest feeling as if someone had ripped out her heart. She retched again, but nothing came up. A strangled wail came out of her throat. It came a second time, much louder than the first. (Y/N) cried for the first time since her world had been ravaged by angels and demons, since her family had died, since she realized she was all alone. (Y/N) screamed out in anguish as she realized that she would never see Death again. The Crowfather watched from where he had been standing when Death had jumped, waiting for the bout of screaming to finish, not knowing how to deal with such raw human emotion. After a few moments (Y/N)’s wailing became quiet sobs. Crowfather approached her._

_“Come child, we must go.” He gently lifted her up and helped her walk out of the Well and back to the Tree. He paused for a few moments. “Death wanted me to tell you a few things.” He started. “He wanted to thank you. You had given him more joy then he’s ever had in the many millennia’s he’s been alive. He never thought he could feel the way he did when he was with you.” She stayed silent. “He wanted you to have this.” He handed her the mask and led her towards the portal that led to the Forge Lands. “You must stay with the Makers for now until Earth is inhabitable.”_

A tap on her shoulder brought her thoughts back to the present.

 

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Karn asked.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She replied, gathering her things.

 

“Where are you going?” Karn asked.

 

“To practice throwing knives.” It was the one thing that she was good at because Death had taken the time to teach her.

 

“Alright, be careful.” She nodded at Karn’s warning and set out.

 

She threw knives for a while, but eventually, it became too much. Sheathing her blades, she wandered around the Fjord not bothering to make sure if it was safe. She knew it was. The corruption had disappeared when Death had slain Absalom. By the time she had found a good place to sit the sun was setting. (Y/N) scaled the large rock she found and laid on the top to gaze at the colour changing sky. This was usually how she spent most of her nights now. She would stay out all night long, hardly sleeping as her dreams were plagued with Death. Sighing, she focused on counting the ever-appearing starts.

 

___

 

The seal had been broken and with it, Death resurrected. As he rode he thought of (Y/N). He started to look for her as soon as he got the other horsemen in order. He could still hear his name being shouted through her lips, still see her desperately trying to reach him in time. He still had not told the other three horsemen about the human woman he had so hopelessly fallen in love with. He himself still couldn’t believe it. In the short span of time that they had been together, he felt emotions that he had not felt in eons. As far as he knew (Y/N) was in the Forge Lands living with the Makers. He just hoped that she was still there. Death had found the portal and was currently riding to the Tri-Stone. He arrived as the sun was setting to find Karn waiting around outside.

 

“Death! You’re alive!” He exclaimed.

 

“Yes, now where is (Y/N)?” Death questioned getting straight to the point.

 

“She’s out throwing knives,” Karn replied.

 

“In the dark?” Death asked skeptically. Karn sighed.

 

“She’s never home during the night anymore. For the first few weeks, she slept here but she would always wake from night terrors. You could hear her screams across the Tri-Stone.” Death cringed.

 

“Do you know where she goes?” Death inquired impatiently.

 

“Probably somewhere in the Fjord.” Death rode before Karn could say anything else, pushing Despair to his limit. As Death entered the Fjord he immediately saw where (Y/N) was. She was silhouetted against the moon, sitting on a large rock. Death banished Despair and proceeded to walk towards her, careful not to startle her in any way. Once he was close enough he was about to call out her name when she said,

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Her voice was so deflated and flat, Death could hardly believe it came from the woman who was always joyful and optimistic.

 

“(Y/N).” Death quietly said and waited for her reaction.

____

 

(Y/N) stiffened at the familiar voice. Her head whipped around to see the figure of the man who haunted her dreams every night. “I must be having a waking dream,” She whispered horrified, “Either that or I've finally gone crazy.” Tears gathered in her eyes and she tried to wake herself up. “Please leave me alone.” She sobbed pulling her knees to her chest. Death was dismayed with her reaction and tried to approach her.

 

“(Y/N), it truly is me.” He comforted softly. She sobbed harder and said,

 

“I know you’re not real. None of its real.” (Y/N) hid her face in her knees. He couldn’t be real, she had watched him fall into the Well. “Please.” Her voice cracked. Death felt anguish course through his veins as she pleaded and pleaded for him to disappear, to leave her alone, to let her sleep peacefully. He scaled the rock easily and sat down beside her weeping figure. He gently laid his hand on her back, desperately wanting to pull her into his arms to show her that he was real and that he would never let her go again. (Y/N) flinched away from Death’s touch. His heart sank.

 

“(Y/N),” He said again, causing (Y/N) to clutch her knees tighter. “Small One,” He resorted to the nickname he gave (Y/N) after he had confessed his feelings for her. (Y/N) slowly looked up from her knees and glanced sideways at the figure sitting beside her. She reached out with her hand ready to touch his face but pulled back at the last second. “It, it can’t be you.” She whispered to the figure that she refused to acknowledge as Death. In her dreams, it was just like this. Death would come back and she would run to him, only to be haunted by his death yet again. Death gently took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

 

“It is me. I swear.” (Y/N) took a shaky breath and ran her fingers over the cool skin left exposed from his mask. Her fingers slid from his cheek down his neck and onto his collarbone. There they lingered for a moment before continuing towards the large scar on his left shoulder. He closed his eyes and remained silent as she tested to see if he was the real Death, not the one from her dreams. Her calloused fingers traced every part of him sending shivers down his spine. Her fingers left his skin and Death opened his eyes to see (Y/N) looking weary, still scared that it wasn’t him.

 

“Death,” She whispered.

 

“Yes, Love?” Her bottom lip quivered as she finally realized that this was real. That Death was real, that Death was alive, and he was here to bring her home. (Y/N) cried his name one more time as she flung her arms around his neck holding on to him as tightly as she could. Death pulled her into his chest and she wrapped her legs around his waist scared to let go. (Y/N) sobbed hard into Death’s chest while he whispered comforting words into her ear.

 

“It’s alright now, Small One.” He said softly, stroking her hair. “I swear, I will never leave you again.” (Y/N) sniffed and looked up at the Horseman who wiped the tears from her face. “Now you need to get some sleep (Y/N).”

 

“I-I’m scared to sleep Death,” She confessed. “Every time I sleep I dream of you. Of you coming here to get me, but then as soon as I believe it’s real, you die.”

 

“Well, I’m here now for real. I’ll be here when you awake from such dreams to remind you that they are not real.” Death spoke, hoisting (Y/N) up with him. He carried her bridal style as he made his way down the rock, not wanting to part with her. He had never experienced a feeling as strong as the one he felt now towards this woman. Death had a hard time even explaining it to himself. He quickly summoned Despair. They mounted, Death making sure to hold (Y/N) close to him. Despair took off towards the Tri-Stone.

 

(Y/N) was half asleep by the time they reached their destination so Death gently lifted her off Despair and carried her towards Karn.

 

“Where is her room?” Death quickly asked.

 

“Is she okay?” Karn inquired to which Death nodded. “It’s just down the hall there.” Death nodded in thanks and headed towards the room. Once inside, he set (Y/N) down gently and rummaged through her drawers for a nightshirt. Death found one and brought it over to (Y/N) who was groggily taking off her clothes. She gently smiled at Death. There was the smile he loved. He handed her the shirt and sat down. He began to take off his armour when (Y/N) scooted up behind him and started to help. After doing it so many times, (Y/N) had become quite proficient at removing each piece. (Y/N) let Death deal with his leg armour. She pressed up against him and rested her cheek against his bare, lean back. Wrapping her arms around his waist she sighed.

 

“I love you Death.” She murmured into his back. Death smiled and removed his last boot. He turned to her.

 

“And I, you.” He replied as they both laid in bed. “Now, sleep Love.” And in no time, (Y/N) was asleep.

 

Death stayed awake all night to make sure he was ready to wake (Y/N) from any night terrors which eventually had to be done. It started with tossing and turning. Then it progressed to murmuring and crying, but Death woke (Y/N) up before anything else could happen. “(Y/N), wake up.” He gently shook her and she jolted awake. Panting she stared at Death. “It’s alright.” He held her tight and stroked her hair until she fell asleep once more.

 

Thrice more the same thing happened and each time Death was there to comfort (Y/N). It was noon before she woke up. Sunlight flitted through the window as she stirred. Sleepily she opened her eyes to see Death laying beside her, waiting patiently for her to wake up.

 

“Good afternoon (Y/N).” Death greeted.

 

“Afternoon?” She questioned. “I slept that long?” He nodded. (Y/N) stretched her sore muscles and laid her head on Deaths chest.

 

“Are you still tired?” Death took her hand and ran his thumb across the back of it.

 

“Yeah.” She hummed while tracing lines on Death’s chest with her free hand. “Less tired than I have been before though.” A silent question flashed through Death’s green eyes. “Most of the time, after days of being awake, I would pass out from exhaustion.” (Y/N) answered. “Those were the most peaceful moments I had while sleeping because I didn’t dream.”

 

“We will stay here until you’ve recovered then.” Death decided.

 

“What about War? I take it resurrecting humanity didn’t work.”

 

“He is safe for now.” Death replied his grip tightening around her hand. “Once you’ve recovered you will finally get to meet him.” They lapsed into silence. Death glanced over to (Y/N)’s bedside table to see his old mask sitting on top. “You kept my mask.”

 

“It was the only thing I had to remind me of you.” Death moved to a sitting position and pulled (Y/N) up against his bare chest pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

 

“You are the only person who has seen my face since I slaughtered my fellow Nephilim.” He confessed. “Since that day, I have never taken my mask off.” (Y/N) could hear the remorse in his voice as he recalled the memory. She rested her hand on Death’s cheek. “I had never thought, in all the eons that I have been alive, that I would feel something this potent towards another living thing. I truly am in love with you (Y/N).” Her heart clenched at the heartfelt confession. At first, Death was never one to be affectionate. It was only as their relationship had progressed that Death’s affectionate side came out; only in private of course.

 

It started in the Kingdom of the Dead after both (Y/N) and Death had finally confessed their feelings towards each other. First, it was just the odd touch on her lower back. Then when they would rest, Death would pull her into his chest and hold her against him not wanting to let go. It surprised (Y/N) at first. She had always thought of Death as someone who would despise affection, especially touching. Then, when they finally made it to the Crystal Spire they had even shared the same bed, Death removing all his armour save for his trousers. It had been the first time that (Y/N) had seen him so exposed so she offered him the same courtesy. Death had watched her intently as she stripped out of her filthy clothes, leaving only her undergarments on. When she looked back at him she saw a flash of lust sparkle in his green eyes. (Y/N) felt the same feeling. That night they consummated their relationship, giving themselves wholly to each other.

 

The one thing that Death didn’t do very often was express his love for (Y/N) with words. So, whenever he did, like right now, she would feel immense joy. So much so that it felt as if her heart would explode. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and lifted her had towards his mask. (Y/N)’s eyes shone with a silent question. _Can I remove it?_ Death nodded and she slowly removed the bone mask that forever adorned his face. Gently, (Y/N) placed it on the bedside table next to the identical mask that she held close for those past three months. For the first few moments, the only thing she did was stare. She wanted to memorize every line, every scar that marred his beautiful face. Death watched her keenly as her hands explored his face for the first time. His cheeks. His nose. His eyes. His lips. Her thumb brushed the soft skin of Death’s lips. To her surprise, they were as cold as ice and yet warm as a sunny day. Perplexed at the feeling, her fingers lingered there. Death let out a cool breath as her fingers yet again traced the curves of his lips wanting so badly to feel her lips on his own, but he remained still. He didn’t want to rush her. For a long while, he had yearned to claim those beautiful lips with his. Surely, he could wait a few more moments.

 

 (Y/N)’s hand ran through Death’s ebony hair as she brought her lips to his. Death’s hand moved to the small of her back and pushed her closer while (Y/N)’s hand moved to the back of his neck. (Y/N) gently gripped Death’s hair as she let out a quiet moan. The feeling of his lips was like magic. One moment they were on fire, then the next they were icy cold. Her legs wrapped around Death’s torso, pulling her flush against the horseman. Her free hand ran up along Death’s bony spine leaving faint scratch marks in their wake, this time eliciting a moan from Death. A hand moved down to (Y/N)’s thigh as Death gripped onto it squeezing it gently. If he would have known that this was what it was going to be like, he would’ve removed his mask much sooner than he did. Now that his lips were free to do as they pleased, Death had some exploring to do. Slowly, his lips traced a path down to her shoulder. He kissed the crook of her neck and tugged on the hem of her shirt, asking if he could remove it. Hands briefly leaving his body was the answer he needed. He pulled it over her head. Switching positions, Death laid (Y/N) down on the bed and leaned over her putting a hand beside her head. He kissed her lips once more before continuing down to her collarbone, then to her breasts. He lingered there for some time. (Y/N)’s hands gripped his hair as she tried to keep in her moans of pleasure. One of his hands slid down her side. His hand delayed at her hip for just enough time to give it a squeeze before finding its place in between (Y/N)’s legs. A whimper sounded from her as Death gently pushed his hand against her core. Gently he started to circle her soft spot producing another sound from his human. His lips moved down to her stomach as he continued to rub her, now picking up the pace. (Y/N) squirmed under his touch. His lips kept moving past her pelvis and down to her core. She gasped as his hand was replaced with his mouth.

 

“Death.” She moaned his name loudly. Her back arched as she came closer to her tipping point. Death gripped her hips tightly to prevent them from bucking as she climaxed. Panting, she let go of Death’s hair. His lips came up and captured hers once more. To Death’s surprise (Y/N) broke the kiss and slid further under him just enough for her hands to reach his belt. She fumbled with it for a few seconds before undoing the clasp and using her feet to pull the trousers past his hips. Death assisted her in fully removing his pants as she forced him onto his back. Deaths eyes followed her as she ever so slowly left a trail of kisses from his neck all the way down to his abdomen. Her lips lingered there as she reached down and grasped his shaft. She scooted further down and took his tip in her mouth, a gasp leaving Death’s mouth. (Y/N) moved her head up and down, taking all that she could into her mouth while stroking whatever was left exposed. Death’s moans were music to her ears as she swirled her tongue around his tip knowing that he was so close. She pulled back. Looking Death in the eyes, she moved him to her opening and slowly lowered herself. Death grabbed her hips as she took all of him inside her. (Y/N) rested her hand on Death’s stomach for leverage as she began to move back and forth. Death let out a groan as he moved her hips faster doing the work for her. But she fought against his grip and slowed down, loving the control she had over him. Death’s eyes begged her to speed up, but she refused and kept teasing him. Death had enough. He flipped (Y/N) onto her back and thrust hard into her causing a moan of pleasure to escape her lips.

 

“Now it’s my turn to tease you.” He growled into her ear. His hand moved down to her clit as he massaged it once more, all the while lazily thrusting in and out of her. Death was holding her arms above her head so there was nothing she could do to speed things up.

 

“Death.” She begged. “Faster, faster.” Finally, after what seemed like forever Death obliged. He thrust faster and faster feeling both (Y/N) and himself about to climax. (Y/N) came first, moaning his name. Death thrust faster as he felt himself coming undone. He gently bit down on (Y/N)’s shoulder and groaned as he released himself inside of her. (Y/N) ran her hands through his hair once more. She was still breathless when he captured her lips. “Death.” She whispered his name, his lips still on hers. Death pulled her on top of him, staying inside of her while she laid on him enjoying the connectedness that he felt with her. His hand gently ran up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. A part of her still couldn’t believe that he was real, that this was happening, that this wasn’t one of her wretched dreams. (Y/N) sighed contently, sleep fast approaching.

 

“Go to sleep Small One.” Death murmured pulling the blankets over them. (Y/N) fell asleep for the second time in three months knowing that Death was alive and well, waiting for her when she awoke.


End file.
